


Care

by dreamalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Comfort, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly Aftercare, Rough Sex, Smut, Subspace, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalone/pseuds/dreamalone
Summary: Lance takes care of Keith and they are both so gone for each other.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Keith (Voltron), Lance/Keith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 210





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent shenanigans

Keith has been reduced to a moaning mess, no longer able to form any coherent sentences aside from the filthy begging pouring from his mouth. "Lance... please, I need you, I need you deeper, please Lance, I want you to fill me, I need more"

 _fuck_ Lance growls, "You want more? You can't ever be satisfied can you? You just want to be filled all the time, don't you Keith? Do you want me to cum in you? Want to feel me claiming you?"

Keith whimpers, and he feels tears threatening the corner of his eyes. His wrists and ankles are sore from being tied to the corners of the bed and his face is pressed down into the mattress. He can feel Lance's entire body on top of him, feel him bottoming out with each thrust and rubbing against the vibrator that Lance had made him wear all day. The stretch is impossibly good and it's all Keith can do not to cum. Lance pushes in deep and Keith lets a scream out, hands clenching at the sheets around him. Lance speeds up, and Keith buries his face into mattress. All of the sudden, Keith feels a hard smack on his ass.

"Fuck-" he begins but his words are cut off by Lance shoving two fingers into his mouth. Keith moans around them and starts swirling his tongue around them and sucking them.

"Shit Keith, good boy, suck those fingers for me. I'm going to spank you now okay?" Keith groans loudly and nods. "I will spank you ten times, and you will not cum before then. Do you understand?" Lance takes his fingers out of Keith's mouth so that he can respond. Keith gasps and nods his head slightly. Lance grabs Keith hair and pulls it back. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." Lance feels Keith clench around him at the praise. He continues thrusting deep into Keith, and spanks him hard.

Keith arches his back and screams. "Lance, can you, I need-"

"Shh," Lance says, stroking over Keith's ass, "I've got you baby." Lance reaches his hand up to Keith's neck, closing his hand lightly around it. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, please, choke me Lance I want it, give it to me"

Lance smacks his ass hard. "I'll give you what I want Keith," he says, closing his hand around Keith's neck, "You're at two, okay baby? Eight more, you can take it. You can be a good boy for me right?" He spanks Keith's ass again and feels him clench around him. He tightens his hand around Keith's neck slightly and leans forward to speak into his ear. "You are not allowed to cum baby boy, you remember that. If you cum before I tell you, there will be consequences."

Another blow lands on Keith and combined with Lance hitting against his prostate with each thrust, Keith moans and moans until he feels himself slipping into subspace, and Keith can't focus on anything anymore, can't get a sentence out, can't do anything except for take Lance's blows and feel him pushing deep into himself and listen to his praise. He hears a loud whimper and registers that it comes from him, and he can feel a tear slipping from one of his eyes. 

"Last one, okay Keith? You're taking it so good, been such a good boy." The last slap lands on Keith's ass and he's immediately cumming, screaming and panting and feeling like he might pass out. The intensity is overwhelming and Keith's brain short circuits. He can hear Lance groaning above him, "That's it Keith, good boy, cum for me." Lance can't handle Keith's ass pulsing around him and he pushes in harshly once, twice, hitting his prostate hard on each thrust, and on the third, he groans and bites down on Keith's neck, pushing in as deep as he can, cumming for what seems like two minutes straight. Keith yells out when he feels Lance cumming in him, biting his neck, claiming him, and a second wave of his orgasm hits and Keith is gasping for breath.

Slowly, Keith comes out of subspace, and he feels Lance pull out and slowly remove the vibrator, taking care to make sure Keith doesn't get hurt. He feels some of Lance's cum spill out and he whines before Lance pushes it gently pushes it back in with his fingers, pulling a contented noise from Keith. Lance gently begins uncuffing Keith from the bed, softly rubbing at his wrists and his ankles and kissing them each with tenderness. He puts himself face to face with Keith and brushes a tear off a Keith's cheek then takes his face in both hands, kissing him deep, letting his tongue stroke over Lance's until Lance feels the boy relax. "You were so good for me, so perfect. I'm going to go get a warm towel, is that okay?" Keith nods, and Lance gets up. Keith thinks he'll be okay, but as soon as he leaves, Keith wants to cry and he feels his eyes watering, but Lance is back and gathering Keith into his arms. He leans back against the headboard and allows Keith to nuzzle into his neck and breathe his scent in. Keith is blissed out, eyes hooded from pleasure. His body feels limp and pliant in Lance's arms. Slowly, Lance feels Keith's breath returning back to normal. The entire time Lance strokes his hair, soothingly shushing Keith and praising him. He begins cleaning Keith up with the warm wet towel and Keith just clutches him tighter and fuck it if Lance isn't so far gone for this boy right now. He gently eases himself and Keith under the covers, licking at the bite mark that he left on Keith and tucking him under his head.

"Lance?" Keith asks softly, looking up at Lance with big eyes

"Yes?" Lance asks gently, rubbing circles into Keith's back

"Thank you. I... it's just... thank you. For giving me everything I want, and being the only one I trust to take care of me, and loving me, and I just... I really love you, okay?" He never thought he would trust anyone to take care of him like Lance does, and it's so consuming to be the one being cared for instead of always having to watch his own back. Keith can feel tears coming on again but he's too vulnerable right now to care. He feels stripped raw, but in the best way possible. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Lance soothes, "It's okay Keith, you don't need to thank me, remember? I love you, and I care about you, and this is as good for me as it is for you. I'm the lucky one."

Keith buries his face in Lance's neck and pushes himself as close as he can, wrapping his legs around Lance and his arms around Lance's waist. "Will you hold me while I sleep? You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

It's been so long since Lance has loved Keith and Keith still doesn't believe that there's someone who will stick around for him. Lance doesn't know what to do with this angel of a boy, but in the very least he can be there for him. "Of course Keith, I'll never leave."


End file.
